ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS
is a 19 year old User and former Admin of the wikia. She is a fan of many fandoms like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Star Wars, and most especially, Ever After High and Monster High. Arcus is how I typically go by on the interweb. is proudly pure Filipino. About *Age: 19 *Gender : Female *Birthday : October 29 (Scorpio) *Nationality/Ethnicity : Filipino *Occupation: Student/Theater Actress (Stage Manager) *Relationship Status : Aaron Tveit, lang palihug *Height : 5'6" *Dominant Hand : Oraaaaaaayt (some of you may not understand this reference) *Favorite Book Series : PJO, HP, The Young Elites (Marie Lu), The School for Good and Evil (Soman Chainani), The Hunger Games Trilogy, Red Queen (Victoria Aveyard), The Grisha Trilogy (Leigh Bardugo), The Selection Series (Kiera Cass) *Favorite Musicals (because I am Musical Theater trash): Les Miserables, The Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Into the Woods, and most recently : Hamilton , Heathers, ANASTASIA!!!!!!, Annie, In the Heights, 21 Chump Street My OCs The Muses Meet the muses, the characters I tend to be obsessed with~ Augustus Hare son of The March Hare from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass Adventurous | Absurd | Anti-Spoon Movement 2k13 Elisabella Cavalier daughter of Belle-Belle of Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortune Sensitive | Theatrical | Passionate Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht son of Duke Albrecht of Giselle Hopeless | Romantic | Cautious Cygmund "Ziggy" Frederick son of Prince Siegfried from Swan Lake Loyal | Sarcastic | Restless Snow Wittchen Daughter of Snow-White of Snow-White and Rose-Red Dutiful | Independent | Precise Maeve Le Fay daughter of Morgan Le Fay from Arthurian Legend Clever | Magical | Vulnerable Fetching Charming daughter of a generic Charming Princess Secretive | Privileged | Power Hungry Sibley Beaumont daughter of Beauty's Older sister from Beauty and The Beast x | x | x More OCs * Lady Lakely Daughter of The Lady of the Lake of Arthurian Legend * Reed Rosenrot Son of Rose-Red of Snow-White and Rose-Red * Maia Mirror daughter of the Magic Mirror of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Liode Von Rothbart daughter of Odile from Swan Lake * Martha Wilis adopted daughter of Queen Myrtha of The Wilis from Giselle * Giselle Galliard daughter of the Seventh Dancing Princess of The Twelve Dancing Princess The Retired Junkyard Basically Characters I've given up on developing. I'm willing to set some of them up for adoption * Anya Ulybka daughter of The Princess Who Never Smiled from The Princess Who Never Smiled * Gengira Wicked of the East daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Cody Olora son of one of the brothers from The Six Swans * Flaneson Dismas a character archetype for a thief from Robin Hood * Gilda Goldstag daughter of the Brother from The Golden Stag * Euphemia Erzähler daughter of The Female Narrator * Scordato Hamelin daughter of the Mayor of Hamelin from The Pied Piper of Hamelin * Sophronisca Strawman daughter of the The Scarecrow from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Albion Rabbit son of the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Ckendron Good of the North son of The Good Witch of The North from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Derk Dormouse son of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Elvira Desdemona daughter of Babette and Rudy from The Ice Maiden * Nitzana Ertrinken daughter of Nettchen and the Beast from Little Broomstick * Embelchore Wicked of the West son of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Chanticleer Cockerel II son of The Rooster from The Travelling Musicians * North Cristalle Honorary son of the Ice Maiden of The Ice Maiden * Dunyazad Shahrazad daughter of Scheherazade of A Thousand and One Nights * Hysterion Huntington son of Hilarion of Giselle * Swanelope Maidelardi daughter of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake * Oberlin Titanius Son of Queen Titania and King Oberon of A Midsummer Night's Dream Stories and Fiction E Book Augustus.png|Augustus Hare's Story|link=Augustus Hare's Story Maeve Le Fay's STory.jpg|Maeve Le Fay's Story|link=Maeve Le Fay's Story *A Very Happy Un-Birthday, a story of Arcus' golden three Wonderlandians. *Augustus Hare's Story , The First Chapter of A Very Happy Un-Birthday. *Leader of The Pack, some Darise for all y'allz. *Outlawed, a Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan thing. *Forlorn , a one-shot about Maeve Le Fay and Hopper Croakington II . *Reticence , another ridiculously long one shot about Maeve. *The Method to Their Madness, a short fanfic more or less about Maddie and Augustus' relationship. *Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark, an oc-centric one shot of everyone's favorite tragic ship aka Aloyrina ^^ *Shut Up and Dance with Me, another Aloyrina fanfiction The Cruise Ships Canon Ships *Cupirrow (CupidxSparrow): I blame tumblr for making me ship these two but I find that Sparrow always trying to be some comic relief whenever Cupid's down seems to hint that Sparrow is trying to make Cupid feel better. Not necessarily a romantic ship but I think the two would be good friends, not to mention... they both can always Archery buddies. *Sparchess (SparrowxDuchess): Okay, all you other ships go home now because Sparchess beats all of you hands down, aight? aight. I have to admit I was a little sad that there isn't any Sparchess interaction anymore (but hey Spring Unsprung showed us that Duchess was tying up Sparrow, how can you deny their relationship after seeing that?). I love how the two are both villainous in their own way and are associated with each other because of some of their devious /pranks. *Darise (DaringxCerise): I've been shipping Darise since the early days of this fandom. Even before Thronecoming, I was always rooting that Cerise and Daring would somehow be good friends since Cerise is quite athletic and likes people being the "leader of the pack" and how well I think the two would click together. (Arcus can also blame Freshplinfa for all his wonderful arts of Darise and lots of Darise fanfictions (Like Cerise' Story) found in fanfiction.net) *Holling/Dolly (HollyxDarling): THIS IS THE MOTHERSHIP OF ALL MOTHERSHIPS, ALL YOU OTHER WEAKER SHIPS GO HOME BECAUSE THIS SHIP SLAYS ALL OF YOU INCLUDING SPARCHESS. A Princess waiting for her hero and a princess in shining armor ready to be a hero, so perfect that it makes me cry. OC Ships *Elisa ( Elian x Isabella): I love their interaction in True Love's Kiss and I'll always support this outlawed friendship! *Minuxel (Minuette x Axel): Another Outlawed OC ship, the classic princess meets the classic villain. A royal and a rebel, fears of going poof and RPed tent scenes that made flail like a fish out of water. *Cygmin (Cygmund x Minuette): Are they just friends or is there something more? Of course there is! Cygmund cares about Minuette like a little sister. Like a protective older brother, Ziggy's always there to protect Minuette like his own. *Madgustus(Gus x Madeline) regrets doing this to the ship and hopes that Augustus is happy with adventure and tea. Excuse me as I crawl into a hole and cry my eyes out for my poor babies. RIP August and Del *cries even more* *Belloys/Aloyrina (Loys x Bellerina) Similar reasons with Vintage poseur. Two awkward children who're hopeless romantics, destined to be with each other but avoid each other like the plague. Curse you destiny! *Swan Lake (Swangelina x Lady) Merely a crackship I created between the two for the awesome ship name. I can completely say that I regret nothing about shipping these roomies together. *Maepper (Maeve x Hopper) Maeve's undying crush of Hopper will always be in my heart... as well as all that fanfiction I wrote. ~~And a Bunch of other ships that I have forgotten about~~ Quotes Trivia Time!!! :D *She loves Drinking Coca Cola *She obviously is abusive to thildes~~ *Arcus is mad for pun making. *Arcus also owns a deviantart account : The Wonderful User of Oz. *She also runs a critique blog and a tumblr blog as Ever After Critiques *Most of Arcus' character pages usually vary in length, Arcus doesn't really seem to get why some,of her characters' personalities are short while others are pretty much long. In all honesty, Arcus thinks that as long as you get down to the point of their personality, your character is good enough. *Arcus sometimes does art for her OCs but eh, she thinks that you don't need art to have a good OC^^ it's all in the development^^ *You can contact Arcus through her deviantart account or through her email. *Arcus is very up for Roleplaying with any of her OCs *Arcus can be contacted through her email: "theforeveralonepotato818@gmail.com" Category:Driver Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS